Garuda the BLOG
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Last night, I had this dream. I was being chased by a shadow, and as I ran, I came to a cliff and stopped short of running off. I turned to go back, but the road I had taken was no longer there. I was stranded on this high cliff. Full Summary Inside


**Garuda the BLOG**

**Summary: Last night, I had this dream. I was being chased by a shadow, and as I ran, I came to a cliff and stopped short of running off. I turned to go back, but the road I had taken was no longer there. I was stranded on this high cliff. The shadow surrounded me, and I lost my balance and fell, when a man with wings and a bird like face, caught me, and carried me safely from the clutches of the shadows awaiting me below.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Genre: I guess I haven't actually though about it that much this time. I suppose, for now, we will leave it with "Supernatural".**

**Pairing: This will be kept quiet until later chapters, for now, I'll leave it as such. Kagome/?**

**Rated: M for Mature. This has become a formality of sorts. I tend to mark stories as M, whether I know that such content will be used in the story or not. Please bear with me.**

**A/N: I was working at Wal-Mart, and they had a cheer, lol.**

"_**CLAP THROUGH THE ENTIRE CHEER"**_

**GIVE ME A W – W**

**GIVE ME AN A – A**

**GIVE ME AN L – L**

**GIVE ME A SPARK – (MAKE A GESTURE THAT'S YOU) SPARK**

**GIVE ME AN M – M**

**GIVE ME AN A – A**

**GIVE ME AN R – R**

**GIVE ME A T – T**

**WHAT'S THAT SPELL? – WAL-MART!**

**WHO'S WAL-MART IS IT? – MY WAL-MART!**

**WHO COMES FIRST? – THE CUSTOMERS ALWAYS! WHOWAA!**

**WHAT DO WE WANT? – ACCIDENT FREE!**

**A/N: Yeah...I thought the same thing to. -.- who the hell would do such a corny cheer? _Willingly_! Well, apparently everyone, it's required at team meetings...which are held...every...day...=.=**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Dream**

**-x-x-x-**

_It started off like any other dream...a mirror of a fantasy...just like any other dream. I thought that perhaps it would be similar to my most recent barrage of dreams. With school entrance exams coming up, I had been having those pretest jitters, and they had made sure to screw with my head, even in my sleep._

_However, this had not been the same 'pretest' dream that had haunted me for a week before taking my test, this was something different, with a similar beginning; it ended in such a way, it left me feeling lost in this void of repetition. A Darkness...suffocating and drowning in shadows, it felt as if I couldn't move._

_My dream, began like they usually did; in class, sitting at my desk, listening to my science teacher. Like all of my dreams, it started with the teacher pouring some odd mixture of liquids into a vial. Normally, it would continue with a small explosion and a few laughs from the students around...however, it didn't happen that way._

_I watched the teacher continue with his lecture, less than a few minutes later and a smoky purple mist started leaking from the lip of the vial. No one noticed, no one even noticed! It was getting everywhere, all over the floor, and yet, the teacher just continued talking, and the students just kept listening. I couldn't help but stare at the purple mist like shadows that were now licking at the teachers ankles, moving closer and closer towards the students._

_I wasn't thinking about it when I suddenly stood up, knocking my chair over in the process. No one noticed; why wasn't anyone noticing!_

_All I could do was stare; then, it seemed to start moving towards me. I got scared, I was afraid, terrified, this dream...this was no dream...this was turning out to be a nightmare! I ran, I ran as fast as I could, weaving may way through the students in the halls, their eyes darkening, shadowing as the mist began settling around their heads. It was as if something dark was awakening within them, and with each step, I could feel this impending doom hidden in the darkness of the mist. I knew...something horrible would happen if I were to let that mist touch me. So I ran..._

_So quickly, so passionately, so vigorously did I run...I saw nothing but what was in front of me. I cared little for things around me. I tried to ignore what was behind me. I saw ahead of me a choice...two paths that could be taken. I looked to the left, a bumpy walkway, a rough edge along it's side, trees kept it shadowed in darkness, safely kept away in the folds of the leaves for no one to see its true beauty. To my right, I saw a clear path, one with nothing to hinder my view up ahead, cracks along side the path way, and ever few steps a few stray stones, but other than that, completely clear. Choosing my right, I traveled down this clear path, and ran till I saw a peak before the sunlight._

_I ran to the top, placing my hands on the grass as I collapsed to my knees, I looked back...the mist was close, I was tired, and it was clear that I wasn't making any progress running away. I stood tall, looking out from the peak, staring over the ledge and glancing down to the rocky crevices. There was no where left, no one left; turning to run back, my heart froze in mid-pound. Nothing lay behind me...nothing lay before me...it was just me and the peek I stood atop._

_Alone, afraid, and with little time left, the mist was growing closer, I had run out of places to run, and darkness was now looming over me. That's when the weirdest thing happened. I faced away from the mist, and jumped. I jumped from a peek with an unknown canyon of darkness and foreboding barraging the entire bottom of the canyon. I was afraid, I feared for my life, my landing, my world and the fact that it was spinning out of control...when...it stopped! No, I stopped! I was hovering, but someone was holding me, we were hovering, flying, safe in the confines of the light._

_It was then I saw my savior, with colorful feathered wings in shades of yellow, green, and scarlet, it's soft wings folded beautifully around my body in a warm embrace and hold. Glancing up, I saw an orange tinted beak right above my shoulder, and looking even higher, I took note of the bird like head. However, what held me were not feathers or the wings of a bird, but the strong arms of a man, holding me tightly against a strong, hard, warm chest. It was part man, part bird, and it was beautiful._

_Glancing down, I could see the mist, still hovering below, still waiting, as if it knew...soon...soon I would need to descend...and it would be there, waiting for when I did._

_When I awoke this morning, it was bordering two in the morning, and I wanted to know what the creature in my dream was, so I searched, looking for anything and everything I could find on it._

**"****_Garuda_**

_**To see Garuda in your dream, symbolizes agility, fear, fierceness, superiority and power. You are strongly connected to your spirituality. The dream also represents your courageous struggles toward achieving your highest ambitions and goals."**_

_I had discovered its name, 'Garuda', a picture of the creature from my dream lay beneath that single word. It was a curious meaning for the creature, since, as of late, I have done nothing to merit such. I am not very courageous, in fact, I tend to blend in with the crowd and keep to myself. I wonder sometimes if even my fellow students are aware of my existence. I'm not strong either; actually, I get sick easily so there are some days that are spent in the warm confines of my bed. Though, it says I'm strong to my spirituality...whatever that means. I don't have any goals, so there are really no achievements and goals to be met, past or present wise._

_Oh, __today, __after __all __of __this __research, __I __decided __to __start __a __Blog, __it __was __something __to __do, __and __through __here, __no __one __could __see __me, __no __one __knows __me. __I __am, __Akuma~ __signing __off __until __next __time._...hmm, how boring..."

"If it was so boring, why the hell did you bother reading the entire thing out loud for the rest of us to hear?"

"...well, it was quiet, and I was bored." The boy placed his laptop on the cushion of the couch. His auburn red hair was a mess from sleeping away most of his day; green eyes looked lazily across the room.

"This girl sounds like a nerd. One of those girls with their hair in twin braids and thick glasses, eyes hidden by bangs and a baggy school uniform; she probably gets picked on, and has acne too." The other boy was a blonde with his hair neatly cut just above his shoulders, blue eyes and his blonde bangs swept to the side, cut just above his eyes.

"That was a little descriptive, don't you think?"

"Humph."

This was a study group that the two was apart of, and while the green eyed computer savvy friend was in fact still in his pj's, he was a genius much like the blue eyed blonde. They held their study groups at the house of one or the others, neither cared whose, but no one in the group but them chose. The others were two guys and one girl.

Touta Matsuda, a boy who, occasionally, shouted out the most obvious and insignificant declarations, sat next to the blonde, who went by the name Mello. He held a packet in hand and glared profusely at one of the questions.

Sayu Yagami, a girl with black hair to her shoulders and brown eyes; she was bright for her age, aside from her lack of understanding Mathematics. Her brother was a couple grades above her, Light Yagami, and she was..._currently_...in a relationship with Matsuda.

Finally, 'Near' was a genius boy, similar in that aspect to Mello, but socially he was more than a little awkward. He stayed quiet, and kept to himself. Like Mello, and tech savvy Matt, he went by the nickname Near, however, the difference between him and his two genius friends was that...no one even knew if he _had_ a name, since _everyone_ called him by Near. Teachers, _family_, if you could call them that, friends and bullies...yes, he dealt with them on a daily basis, one of which, Mello, was constantly around him. Actually, Mello was more like a friend/bully. As long as Near didn't say anything, they got along great!

Matt, as stated before, was the tech savoir-faire of the group, and Mello's best friend and closest confidant. People _assumed_ there was more to it then that, but since nothing was really out in the open or all that _obvious_, they kept their assumptions to themselves for fear of angering Mello. No one really knew if Matt had a mean bone, but it was enough to know that the blue eyed, blonde haired, fair skinned boy that he followed ever so obediently, did.

Mello was a curious fellow. Yes, he was temperamental, and he easily became angry at sometimes the silliest of things; a genius in almost every subject aside from technology, but he had Matt for that. The five attended a private school in England that only a few can get accepted into. If your grades fall below a C- three times in a month, you are removed from the system, and in Mello's eyes, and even Near's, you are sent home a loser, a failure. Only the best could go to Whammy's Institution of Higher Education, if you wanted to pass the entrance exams, you had to make above a ninety, or they wouldn't even look at your files and transcripts.

Mello, well, the reason so many found him so curious, was because most, if not all of the other students, attended illustrious Ivy League schools, (Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Columbian, Cornell, Dartmouth, Penn, Stanford, Brown, etc...) but Mello had no records of ever attending a high school or college. This was a school for a _higher_ education, what came after college. But with his profound knowledge, the faculty could do little more than stand in awe and accept him as a student. Matt had attended Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Near had graduated top student of the year, attending Harvard Law for four years before deciding to go elsewhere to learn a more substantial variety of subjects. Matsuda had been on the top ten graduates list at Tokyo Institute of Technology, and Sayu was a top graduate at Nagoya Institute where she majored in Medical Studies. Mello, however, had gone to no such school.

"Hey, how would you answer this? Question fourteen of the Edger Allan Poe packet," Matsuda asked curiously.

Mello picked the packet next to the one he was working on up, flipping two pages inward; he stopped and read aloud, "In what way did Poe contribute to the development of psychoanalytical fiction?"

Matt glanced up, "Ah," He laughed, "It's the mind man, the mind!" He said jokingly, using a well versed hippie tone.

Mello rolled his eyes, "In answering this question, you will want to refer to the way in which Poe created personas and characters and manages to enter their minds, telling their stories using the third person. Read over the Tell-Tale Heart, or the Raven,"

Matsuda grabbed for a large leather-bound book entitled 'The Complete Tales and Poems of Edger Allan POE' and searched the table of contents for the Tell-Tale Heart, which he found on page 498 of the large book. Then, silently, he set to reading the innovative words written on paper of a strange yet amazing man, thought to be more than a little insane.

"In the mathematical portion,Find the slope and y-intercept of px - qy = r + 1.

m =

b ="

Near answered softly, having already finished the math portion of their homework. "You put the equation in standard form...that's the key...y = mx + b

Now you should have: px - qy = r + 1

= qy = px - r – 1

= y = (p/q)x - (r + 1)/q

Slope = p/q

y-int = - (r + 1)/q, understand?"

"..." Sayu felt a headache coming on, "No...not in the slightest."

Near moved closer and went about showing her step by step with a different problem.

This was the product of the five person study group, and it would most likely never change. That's what they thought...

**-x-x-x-**

Mello finished dressing for school the next morning; entering his room, he saw Matt still sleeping. Shaking the boy awake, he concealed a small laugh as he grumbled and slumped out of bed. "Hurry up, school is going to start in thirty minutes,"

"Oh no...Wouldn't want to miss out on any of the _good_ seats," Matt rolled his eyes.

Mello sat on his bed and threw a pillow at Matt, smirking as it hit him right upside the head.

"Mature, Mello...very...Mature..."

The two were walking towards their first class when someone ran out of the classroom in a hurry and ran smack into Mello, who...being the person he was...knocked her back. She didn't throw any harsh words or yell at him for pushing her into the corner of a wall, which Matt though looked pretty painful when she hit it. No, instead the girl took off in the other direction in a run.

"That was weird."

"Shit," Mello was examining a red smear on his shirt and cursed out loud. "She got some girly shit all over my shirt!"

"...that's my shirt..." Matt corrected in slight exasperation.

Mello relaxed at that, "That's fine then." He continued inside and Matt stuck his tongue out at the blonde before looking back in the direction the girl had gone speeding off in. He wondered curiously as to what might have caused her to run out of the classroom the way she had. But the thought was momentary, he hadn't even caught a glimpse of her, all except for black hair, that is, other than that, she was nonexistent in his life. Walking inside, he found Mello talking with the professor about their homework; making his way to his seat, he paused at a suspicious smudge of red on the desk nearest the back window. He normally sat in front of that seat, but...he wasn't aware that anyone sat behind him. He'd never noticed...

"Humph, that girl was a new student." Mello said, interrupting his line of thought, "According to Professor Akitoki, she felt ill and left. Nervous probably..."

"Or he's lying."

Mello laughed, "Does he know how to do that?"

"..." Matt frowned, it was true that their Professor was a very humble man, but he couldn't help but wonder...how much of his personality was real...and how much of it was a façade for his students to follow and cling faithfully to.

**-x-x-x-**

Matt wasn't sure why he was clinging to his earlier thoughts so much now; though, with his recently formed belief about his teacher, he really wondered if it was how he thought.

"Oi, Matt, are you listening?"

Matt inclined his head, the girl in front of him, Linda, was an Art Major, and wasn't even going to the same school as he was, but still she visited to talk with him and Mello, as well as Near and a few other students. She didn't particularly like Sayu, but Mello believed that to be because she was a girl, and in their study group...the very group that she herself wasn't apart of.

"You aren't listening, are you!"

It wasn't a question; he knew this because Linda didn't ask questions. No, she told you what you were doing, or thinking, or feeling. For instance, about a week ago, he was drawn into his game and she'd been talking with Sayu, rather rudely, according to Mello, and had told Sayu that he was _sad_...yeah, he was anything but sad, he'd been irritated, having been forced to start his game over that day from scratch after Sayu had accidently turned it off. He wasn't mad at her; he couldn't get mad at her. She was a sweet girl, and didn't bother him with nonsense like a certain brunette female did.

"Matt!"

He was trying to ignore her; he'd left his game somewhere and so was forced to read a book to make her think him busy. He would read a word occasionally, turn a page every once in a while, finger a corner lightly so often...the book...something about a dead guy and his son and a girl, Ophelia, and this information was all that was need before he realized it was Hamlet.

"Linda, no one listens to you, so why are you still bothering Matt?"

They say Knights in Shinning Armor don't exist, _'__they__'_ are right, but Mello sure comes close! Matt let out a mental sigh of relief and chanced looking over the top of the book.

"You talk too much, and to be honest, no one really cares what you have to say."

"Whatever Mello! Not everyone is as stuck up as you are, Matt is actually a decent guy, unlike someone I know." She gave a pointed look to Mello.

Matt concealed a small chuckle when his blonde friend scoffed. "I'm not stuck up, you...on the other hand...you are just a twofaced and selfish brat...you think the whole world should bow down to you. You hate when another girl is getting more attention than yourself, and dear lord, if your nose got any higher in the air, we'd have to call it the Eifel Tower, actually, scratch that, wouldn't want to slur the name of a beautiful structural design."

By this point, Linda was seething. "You are so rude Mello!" She inhaled and exhaled, calming down a bit, she sighed. "But I won't let you hurt me; I understand it's your way of making yourself feel bigger than everyone else."

Mello stared at her with a raised brow, "Oh wow..."

"I don't think you know Matt at all, he listens, and he's nice."

"...yeah..." Mello went quiet and allowed her to continue.

"And he's a lot more considerate than you! Unlike you, he actually deserves to be at this school."

"Like you?" Mello asked.

"I could if I tried,"

"Like you tried the last three years? Since I and Matt arrived?"

"..." Linda lost all the color in her face, "What are you talking about...?"

"I'm talking about how you have failed each entrance exam and even tried begging your dad last year to let you in. It was...of course...futile. Your father may be the Chairman of Whammy's Institution of Higher Education, but he is also a man of Honor, and would never lower himself to forgoing the rules of this school, not even for his daughter. You, Linda...even tried paying off one of the students to copy down the answers to the exam, however, unbeknownst to you, no two exams are the same."

"..."

Matt watched her stand silently before turning with flushed cheeks and running. She forced her way past the large crowd of students that now stared in shock at the retreating back of Linda.

Mello scoffed, "Give it a week, she'll be back..."

Matt sighed, closing the book and handing it to Mello who handed him his game.

"You left it in the Computer Lab."

'_Yeah, __that __sounds __about __right...__'_ Matt turned on the small handheld and began playing the action packed adventure game.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Mello asked as he shouldered his book bag.

"What's today?"

"Thursday."

"Oh, hibernation is on my agenda from the second my foot steps through the door till tomorrow when you wake me up."

"Oh don't complain, it's life." Mello walked past a group of girls staring at them with flushed cheeks, not even curious as to what the female crowd had been discussing prior to their passing.

"Life? Maybe when I was eighteen, now it's just shampoo."

Mello stopped and turned to stare quizzically at his red headed friend. "Repeat that,"

Matt laughed, "Exactly, _shampoo_, in other words, rinse, wash and _repeat_."

"Oh," Mellow sighed, "One more year, and that will be the end of it."

"Yeah, then we can start corporate life, you know, wake up, go to work, listen to superiors, hang out with certain people, go home, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again...kind of like what we are doing now...only, instead of work, it's school...and rather than superiors, though they like to think themselves as such, it's teachers."

Mello smiled, he couldn't argue with the gamer, it was almost as impossible as someone arguing with himself. "Let's go grab a bite,"

"Yes, my humble master." Matt bowed, behind them a group of high-pitched squeels sounded causing the two boys to smirk before heading off in the direction of the lunch room.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I have a website setup for Garuda, and it will be answered if anyone wishes to comment, also, there are chances your comments will be placed in the next chapters. Remember, if you comment, comment like you are talking with _Akuma_, ask her questions, be cynical, or be supportive, just don't ask things like, when will the next chapter be posted, save those for me on fanfiction. Hope you all like this chapter! If you do post on the website, think up a username, or use your ff username, that way you will know who you are, though, I'm sure you guys would know what you wrote, lol.**

**Garudatheblog . blogspot . com **

**(Don't forget to remove the spaces!)**


End file.
